Hot Like A Smoking Gun
by only-because3
Summary: "I'm not trying to have sex with you, Will." Sequel of sorts to 'You Gave Me Back The Paradise'


**Title:** Hot Like A Smoking Gun  
><strong>Author:<strong> only_because/jeytonbrucasnaley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Quinn/Will  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "I'm not trying to have sex with you, Will."  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I wrote this a while ago for a secret Santa exchange and just, never posted it. A sequel of sort to 'You Gave Me Back The Paradise'. Prompt was fuckin' to break a fever. Enjoy! OH! One more thing, I mention using breastfeeding as a form of birth control towards the end of this and just, please readers, do not follow suit. It is not the best form of birth control in any sense of the word and only used it for this because it's what worked.

* * *

><p>To be completely honest, he feels like shit.<p>

He's barely gotten out of bed for the past three days, he's _freezing_ but the sheets are soaked because he's sweating so much, and he's not even sure when the last time he ate was. He feels _so_ heavy and groggy and just all around tired but he can never sleep for very long with the stupid cough he has.

"You look horrible." He turns his head towards the door, finding the outline of his roommate leaning in the doorway. He groans and rolls on to his side as she walks in to the room, putting down a glass of water on the bedside table. "It's time to take your medicine again." Quinn holds out her hand, two Motrin tablets in her palm. He takes them weakly before accepting the glass from her hand as well. He flops back down on the bed, shivering as she lays her hand on his forehead. "You're fever isn't even down a little bit," she says, a frown settling on her face.

He tried reaching for the blanket at the end of the bed but she balls it up in her arms before he can grab it. "This is not going to warm you up. It's actually disgusting how wet this blanket is."

"But I'm cold!"

"I know, I know. Look, we're gonna try to break this fever today, okay? Obviously the Motrin and water aren't helping at all. I'm going to draw you a bath and then I'm going to wash these sheets." He curls into a shaking ball as she walks toward the bathroom, tossing the blanket into the pile of dirty laundry on her way.

* * *

><p>This bath could be the thing that does the trick or send him into shock. The tub is filled with cold water and ice, something she's hoping will at least bring down the 107 degree fever to something more manageable.<p>

She walks back into the bedroom where Will is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "C'mon. I have to get you in the bath before Holly wakes up and starts screaming because she's hungry."

"Thank you," he mumbles as she helps him stand, her arm wrapped around his waist as they pad slowly into the bathroom. She eases him down on to the toilet seat before pulling off his shirt, grimacing at the damp fabric. She kneels on the tile in front of him, pulling off the socks he refused to take off before tugging down his boxers. If he had any spare strength left in him, he'd probably protest to her stripping him down since what they have right now is already very fragile and inappropriate, but right now he's having a hard time sitting on his own so he just lifts his hips when she tells him to.

"It's going to be cold okay?" He nods and takes the three steps over to the tub. He puts one leg in and tenses immediately. Quinn places a soft hand on his back, pushing him toward the tub when he tries to get out. "I promise you this'll help. I know it's cold but you have to sit in it." He groans and slips into the tub, teeth clattering as he does so. "I have to go feed Holly. I'll be back as soon as I'm done okay?" He nods and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>She realizes now that leaving him along in the tub may not have been a good idea. When she goes back into the bathroom with Holly on her hip, she finds him asleep, mouth barely above the way line. "Will?" She sees his eyebrows furrow and so she calls his name again. He blinks slowly and scoots up a little before turning to look at the small gurgling girl in Quinn's arms.<p>

"You shouldn't bring her so close to me," he says roughly, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"I know. That's why she's not going to be in the same room as you until you're well again. How you feeling?" He shrugs and she nods. She didn't expect him to feel that much better anyway. "I'm gonna go put her down. Go ahead and pull the plug."

He does as he's told, shivering once again while the water slowly slips down the drain. Quinn comes back in with a towel just as the bath empties and he stands up slowly, slipping a little when he steps out. She wraps the towel around him, smiling a little when she feels that his skin as cooled down a little bit. She puts the thermometer in his mouth and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before she leads him back to his bed. He lies down on the clean sheets, reaching for the blanket she hasn't replaced yet. The thermometer blinks and she's not surprised he hasn't gotten back down to the 90s but does breathe a sigh of relief when she reads 103. "You shouldn't be kissing me. You can't get sick."

She rolls her eyes and puts the thermometer down on the bedside table. "There are a million reasons why I _shouldn't_ be kissing you," she answers lightly, walking over to the closet and pulling out the two heaviest blankets she can find. She doubles each one up before laying them on top of him, tucking the edges underneath his body. "Okay. We're gonna try sweating it out now. Not sure how well this'll work since you've been sweating buckets already but it's worth a shot." She smiles as she sits down on the edge of the bed, pushing his untamed curls away from his face. "I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable right now."

She thinks he shrugs underneath the layers of blanket, something that makes her smile a little wider. "You're so pretty." She laughs and leans down to kiss him again, this time daring to kiss his lips. "Don't do that! Holly can't get sick!"

"I'm sure Holly won't get sick because I kissed you once. And I'm pretty certain that I look anything but pretty right now." She hadn't showered since the day before, leaving her hair greasy and knotted, and Holly spit up on her shirt when she fed her earlier. "But I do enjoy your fever induced compliments." She checks his blankets once more, tucking them a little bit tighter before standing up. "Okay. It's time for you to get some sleep. Holler if you need anything."

* * *

><p>She checks on him a few hours later. Gives him some water to drink, takes his temperature and then slips on to the free side of his bed while she waits for the timer to go off. "Holly's down for the night, the dishes are done, and I finally got a shower not too long ago. So if your fever is gone, I can go to sleep happy." He glances over at her miserably and she sees the numbers settle on 103 before beeping. She sighs heavily and grabs the thermometer before tossing it to the foot of the bed. "This is ridiculous." He nods in agreement, slowly pushing off the blankets.<p>

"Gross," he grumbles, tossing the wet blanket off. "I feel like I'm never going to stop sweating."

Quinn watches as he pulls off the blankets, wincing when they hit the hard wood floors with an audible slap. "I can't think of any other way to get rid of your fever." He unwraps the towel he's still wearing from around his waist and throws that on the growing pile of things that need to be washed and that's when an idea hits her.

"Are you feeling a little stronger at least," she asks as he pulls the dry blanket up to cover his now naked body.

"I don't know… I feel less dizzy if that's what you mean." He turns to face her, trying to stay as far away from her as possible. "You shouldn't be in this bed. All my germs are on it."

She rolls her eyes. "Do you think you could eat some soup? Or is your throat still bothering you?"

His eyes narrow as he tucks the blanket tighter around his body. "Why?"

"I thought of something else we could try… But you need to be able to be strong enough to do it." She bites her lip as her mind shuffles through the list of ways that would be most comfortable for him.

"I don't think I like where you're going with this…"

"We'll have sex to break your fever," she says slowly, eyes going wide when he gets up from the bed (not as fast as she's sure he would've liked but a bit faster than he was able to earlier).

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GET RID OF A FEVER, QUINN!"

"But it's a lot of work! If we turn on the heater high enough and we try some things that are a bit more strenuous than what we normally do, it might work!" She watches as he shifts uncomfortably, arms crossed against his chest. Talking about them isn't something they do. It's still weird and awkward and forbidden, so he does his best to avoid stating what they have out loud. But this time it's about his health which surpasses all awkwardness he may have. And, yeah, having sex to break a fever isn't conventional and _highly_ inappropriate for a student and teacher to try, so she can't blame him for being appalled, but there's no harm in trying right? "You've had a fever over 105 for three days Will. It's amazing you haven't died. Now it's so very close to being gone and we've exhausted all other options."

He's so unbelievably stubborn but he's standing in front of her bare and so when she sees his cock twitch, she can't hold in her giggle. He lets out an aggravated groan, which causes him to cough a little, before he reaches for the blanket on the bed to cover himself. "I'm not having sex with you. I feel like shit and you can't afford to get sick. Holly is still really small and you're still breastfeeding." She frowns and opens her mouth to protest but he shakes his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Fine. Lay back down. You're still eating some soup though. You haven't eaten since yesterday and it's already nine."

* * *

><p>He should've realized something was up when he heard the heater kick on as soon as she left the room. But instead he ignored it, convinced himself that she was just trying to make it hotter so he could sweat out his fever under the blankets. But now she's walking back in the room with soup and water on the bed tray in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Quinn," he whines and she shakes her head, setting the tray down on his lap.<p>

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, Will. But I did turn the heater up really high so you could _try_ to break this fever the way you'd like to which means I'm left uncomfortably hot. It's this or I go naked. Take your pick." Sometimes he thinks that she's picked up too many things from Puck.

She lies down on the bed next to him, nursing a water bottle with her attention on the TV while he eats. He keeps expecting her to do something more. There's no way she's just going to lay there and wait until he finishes eating. She has to be waiting for the best moment to whip off her bra or pounce on him or _something_. But she doesn't. Just lays silently while some horribly dressed people from the 80s try to solve the puzzle on Wheel of Fortune. Occasionally she'll reach over to hold on to the hand he isn't using to eat and just run her thumb over his skin before pulling away. "Why do you keep looking at me like that," she asks, finally turning to look at him for the first time in a half hour.

"You're just going to lay there?"

She nods and finishes up the rest of her second water bottle. "Unless you'd like me to do something else." She arches an eyebrow and he shakes his head, pushing the tray away from him.

"I think I'm done."

"Okay. I'm gonna start a shower for you okay? This time we're going to try hot water and it'll keep longer this way than with a bath."

* * *

><p>The bathroom is a hot box. Quinn's opened the vents all the way in there and has stuffed old towels under the door so that the heat won't escape and the water is turned up so high that the air is already steamy and moist. She's perched on the edge of the counter, close enough so that, if he falls, she can get to him quickly. "I'm not going to fall."<p>

"Heat makes you dizzy. I'm not taking any chances."

"What if Holly starts crying?" She points to the baby monitor next to her and he sighs before stepping into the shower. He stands under the scalding stream of water and shuts his eyes. He still feels cold, a little less now, but it's a disgusting feeling none the less to feel himself sweating even under the stream of water. He can hear her moving outside the shower and he's not surprised when the shower curtain gets pulled back and she steps in. "We're not having sex."

She wraps her arms around her waist and rests her head in between his shoulder blades as she pinches his side. "Shut up." They stay like that for a moment or two and then he feels her lips on his back. "I promise you'll feel _so_ much better, baby… Your fever will be gone and everything." One of her hands snakes down and grips his dick. He instinctively bucks into her hand and he can feel her lips curl into a smile as she continues to pump him. "Let me make you feel good… I'll suck you off if you just let me take this fever away." His dick grows harder in her hands and she bites down softly on his shoulder.

"Fuck me against the wall, Will." He turns around to face her, backing her up against the tile quickly, arms looping under her legs.

"You're something else, Quinn," he grunts, his head dropping against her collarbone as he thrusts into her. Her arms hang at her sides, leaving him to support her weight almost all on his own as a way to help him sweat even more.

"C'mon, Will. Fuck me harder. You're never gonna get the job done this way," she taunts and he thrusts harder, causing her to bring her nails up to his shoulders and claw into him while she moans. He bites at her collarbone before dragging his teeth toward her neck and sucking her wet pale skin into his mouth. She pushes her hips down to meet his and does a mental pat on the back (having sex to get rid of a fever? _Brilliant) _right before she lets out a groan. She's not completely sure how he got this kind of strength but he's thrusting into her so fast that she keeps moving up against the tile every time he fills her to the brim. He drops one of her legs only to have her wrap it around his waist while his hand moves between her legs. His calloused fingers skirt through trimmed curls to find her clit, pinching it between his fingers on his final thrust.

He smiles against her neck when she screams, her legs wrapping around him tightly and her muscles clenching around his dick. He bucks once more before he spills himself inside of her (and if he was of right mind he would have panicked for days about this but he quickly remembers that she's still breast feeding and so her chances of getting pregnant are slim). She breathes out shakily, pushing back her wet hair as she brings a hand to his forehead. "So… It could be that I'm really dizzy or that it's actually really hot in here, but I think you're fever is gone," she says with a smile that makes him remember that she's his student.

"I can't believe we just did that." He slides her down so she can stand again before reaching over to turn off the water. She slips out of the shower and grabs the thermometer. He places it under his tongue as she pulls some towels out from under the sink. She turns the fan on to try and de-humidify the room while she dries her hair. Pretty soon the thermometer beeps and he proudly shows her the 98.9 degree reading.

"And you thought it wouldn't work," she says with such a cocky grin that he has to push her back up against the counter.


End file.
